Transformers Prime: Soundwave's Sparkmate
by TheGhost129
Summary: ... o-o Find it out on your own. May put Summary later on.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Prime:Soundwave's Sparkmate...

**I do not own Transformers Prime.**

**I only own the Oc characters. **

* * *

Soundwave grip on his spark. It been hurting for while, He wondered why. He doesnt want to go the Med-bay. He is scared that if Knockout find out that he's bonded... When His sparkmate found out that he was working with the 'con.. She took it hard.. The day, she found out... She and her brothers suddenly disappear. He have been sparkbroken**(Heartbroken)**. He waited for her come back. He have thought she just... went somewhere. His spark felt hurt when he was battleing. Then it felt... empty. He try to talk over the bond... But it was full with pain and past few min, It felt empty. He have thought that his sparkmate have died. That day, The day he became quiet, never talk to anyone and cold. He rememeber the day when they first met, at sparkling. She was seem so cheerful and alway hide behind him or hug him when she scared or he's sad. He shook his head. _That is the past... I need to forgeting it. She's long gone. She not alive or here. Stop thinking about her' _

His thoughts stopped when he heard Megatron said something about a mission to hunt down a human femme. Soundwave nodded and took off. He landed at the Human Femme's home, Little bit He know that something was stalking him.

He saw the Human and grab her. Before he even take off, Something slam into him and growl at him. He use his thinging and grab whatever was on him. He widdened his eye behind his mask...screen thing. There were 4 seekers, stuggleing to get out of this grip. 3 of them was Seeker and the 4th one was a Seekerness. He kept staring at the Seekerness. It was his sparkmate... But her optics look different... She have green optics instead of white ones. Even her brothers' optics look different, They all have different optics. His sparkmate looked at him with teary green optics. Soundwave couldnt help it to relese the human, by putting it down the ground; and releseing the seekers and seekerness. He grab his sparkmate closer, It been too long...

Soundwave carry his Spark-mate to the 'cons base**(Her brothers is following Soundwave)**, because a autobot shoot her wing, which is broken. Megatron private message that why is Soundwave is protective of her. and Soundwave private message back; saying that this is his sparkmate and such. Megatron's optics widden when he heard sparkmate. Megatron let them join, Only if they agree to.

* * *

**~Later~**

Which they agreed to fight with them. The other found that her brothers is _very _protective. Starscream learned it from the hard way. How did he get hurt? Easy. By Soundwave and her brothers. Soundwave's sparkmate was at the med-bay, sulking.

"Aww Darling, dont sulk." Knockout said, _That was a bad move_. Because She have a rocket launcher thinging that is aiming at him.

* * *

**~Later with her Brothers and Starscream~**

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Star, Star!" One of Soundwave's sparkmate brother said, trying to get Starscream attetion. But mostly to pissed Starscream off. That is his duty, If you mess his sister... He mess with you. That remind him... He should vist the Autobots, after this.

"WHAT!" Starscream, Well screamed at him.

"Hi." He repiled.

"THAT ALL?! YOU ANNOY ME JUST TO SAID HI?!" Starscream shouted.

"...Yea." He repiled back.

Starscream let out a huff and turned his back at him.

_Bad Move._

* * *

**Soundwave's thoughts and feeling**

**This is what Soundwave was thinking when he was carrying His sparkmate.**

'Should he renewed their bond?'

'Does she hate him?'

'Will she let him infaced**(Spark bonding)** her?'

Soundwave let a huff and just kept going.

* * *

**:D **

**DONE WITH CHAPTER 1 **

**1 DOWN AND**

**... **

**...**

**I dunno how many chapter imma gonna post :)**

**Yes, I know i didnt put Soundwave's Sparkmate name down. **

**And yes, I will post her brothers' name on too. And them inerface one of the 'con. **

**Oh also Soundwave and his sparkmate will going to inerface each other. Hopfully, They will have sparklings :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Prime:Soundwave's Sparkmate...

**I do not own Transformers Prime.**

**I only own the Oc characters. **

**Mai Pintian:Yeah, I know the ending was quite random and Im trying to improve my Grammar and Spelling, :) Also Thanks for the review. **

**Grey Cat: Thanks for the tips! (Heart shape)**

* * *

Hypersonic and her brothers

**~ ? POV [First person?] [Having a Flashback when Soundave attack her and her brothers.]~**

I was back with my Sparkmate, Who is Soundwave. I was happy - for once - to see my sparkmate all these years. I didnt notice him at first when me and my brothers attack him. And what did I see? His very colorful - ribbed - tentacles coming toward us. I guess he didn't realized me. Well, I cant blame him. I mean.. Come on; Soundwave and I havent see each other of these years - After the 'cons almost destory their own kinds - I dont think they care if i said that in their faces anyway. Oh, Forgive my manners, You might wondering what is my name _and _what is my brothers' name too and also what me and my brothers look like too, right? Well, My name is Hypersonic and Im a jet - like alway - which is a F-35**(If you dont know what it look like, Google it(1))**. My real form have screen thing that look like Soundwave's, But I alway to put it up. I am white and green, Im a quite 'colorful' Seekerness, as Mechs call me. My brothers, The oldest of my brother is the tall looking one. I mean... He's taller then Soundwave and other mechs. Oh, Did i tell you, he's also strong? He is a F-22 and His color of his jet, is Black and red. His name is Keystone, He is taller then Starscream and his trine**(Skywarp and Thundercracker.)**, Which im really sure that he**(Starscream)** is a Femme**(3)**. My other older brother - He is a jet also, we like to be jet - is a F-15. He is not very colorful - but strong looking - He 's just plain white and kind flashy. His name is Warpkiller. Why his name is Warpkiller, You ask? Um... Look at his name and guess! And the last one is my youngest brother - I guess he's a youngling - But i dunno. Umm.. But somehow he's taller then me! He is a F-16 and he's plain Black. He is the random seeker - jet - I ever have and met. His name is Randomkiller... **(2)**

**(I know im putting alot of 's and some -, But deal with it for now :))**

* * *

**~ Randomkiller POV [First person] [Starting when he annoy Starscream.] ~**

Hi, There. The name is Randomkiller, Why am i call that, you may ask. Well... This is hard to explained it... Im random and I killed. Oh... Well I guess that wasnt hard at all, No? I also speak other langs**(4)** when i panicked. After i see my sister is safe, Even though i do not trust the medic. Why? Well he is a freaking prevent. I mean... I saw him stareing her aft. Me and My brothers, Also Soundwave glare at him. After we was done glareing at him, His partner, Breakdown stop kick our afts out of their Med-bay and left my sister in there! I start to saying different langs and made a 3 con to fainted. My brothers, Including Soundwave left meh! ...Um.. I didnt say that... I said 'me' Yeah.

I got bored so i decided to annoy Starscream... Im pretty sure that he is a Femme. I mean... HE GOT HEELS! and very Femme-like legs. And _very _hot aft... Um... I didnt said that either...

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Star, Star." I said/shouted to Starscream while poking him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MECH!?" He screamed at me.

"Hi." I repiled.

"THAT ALL YOU WANTED TO SAID TO ME?!" He Scream asked.

"Yup." I repiled back.

Starscream mumble something that i did not hear and he turned his back at me.

_That was a bad move. A very bad move... _

* * *

**:O What is Randomkiller gonna do Starscream now? **

**1. Dont worry, I also google it too, Cause i dont no idea there type of plane/jet. **

**2. This is was brought up by my brother Fire. My brother Oc. o-o Never use his Oc before. **

**3. I think SS more as a Femme, Why? Well.. He have heels... and femme like legs. _And _I think my bro - Fire - is a prvent cause he watched a Starscream amv and whistled when he saw SS's Legs and heels.. thing. **

**4. I will google some of the langs. :)**

**And yes... I know my spelling and grammar suck... :)**


End file.
